Gundam F91 Side Story: Londo Bell's Final Toll
by Xenostriker j.g
Summary: On indefinite suspension.... Or at least until I get a laptop....
1. Introduction: Men and Mecha

Gundam F91 Side Story: Londo Bell's Final Toll  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Gundam F91. Sunrise and some other folks whose names I've yet to translate does. This story however is another matter.  
  
Author's Notes: For now this will be an intro featuring the characters and the mecha that will be used in the story. The story is basically my take on a few missing facts on the F91 storyline. Like who the assassin was that tried to kill Korozo; or who and how information on bugs leaked out.   
  
Anyway I'm not gonna say more since that would spoil everything. So lets just get it on.  
  
Special thanks MAHQ for weapons info.   
  
Summary:   
  
This is the story of a special group of resistance fighters stationed at Frontier 5 'New Maine' who had been preparing for the eventuality of war ever since the fall of Mafty. Training for years in secret without help from the Earth Federation Space Force.   
  
They are the Londo Bell Special Strike Force 'Fighting Sleepers'.

Characters:  
  
(Londo Bell)  
  
Garret Ashita - Garret is the brash 16-year-old grandson of AEUG ms pilot Judau Ashita. a well-known student at Edward Mas Memorial High School and a qualified civilian ms pilot. His trainers at Londo Bell say he's showing great potential as a newtype (though his parents don't exactly know or approve of his after school 'activities'). He's the pilot of the Mu Gundam.  
  
Mirelle "Ple 4" Elpeo-Sanders - Ple Two's granddaughter who apparently inherited all of Elpeo Ple's 'finer' qualities (not to mention her face and eyes). This violet-haired 15-year-old girl is Garret's immediate superior (in terms of seniority) as well as his 'girlfriend' (Garret's official excuse for after school activities to his parents). She's also a newtype and the pilot of a ReGZ Kai custom-built to her specifications.  
  
Mikhail Alonav - To most of the people of Blue Haven Mikhail was just an eccentric billionaire who made a number of large contributions to the local military forces and made a living by making bomb shelters and building. He is in fact the leader of Londo Bell. He pilots an improved Kämpfer which he registered as a 'Hobby Kämpfer'.  
  
Amanda Hayase - a gifted pilot- though she's not a newtype- she was one of the few soldiers of the EFSF who secretly joined Londo Bell after learning of the apparent disregard for constant vigilance in order to prevent further wars.  
  
Ken Ryers - another former EFSF pilot and Amanda's subordinate he gave up his promotion to follow Amanda.  
  
Capt. Jules Sanders EFSF (Ret.) - probably the most experienced soldier in the Londo Bell, Jules fought against the Neo Zeon's Mars Detached Force (a.k.a. the Oldsmobile Army) when he was still a sergeant. He then participated in the 'mop-up operations' in Sweet Water where he had a falling out with his old comrades. For a while he became a mercenary until Mikhail offered him a job, training pilots, which he gladly accepted.(Civilians)  
  
Milfeille Somerset - Mirelle's best friend and classmate. She's the class rep and takes everything in with a serious attitude. She's also got a serious crush on Garret (though she hides it quite well).  
  
Lester Averies - Garret's best friend and the class loafer. He's the only one in class who knows the truth about Garret and Mirelle's part-time job. He's in love with Milfeille, so that's kind of a major problem.  
  
Collin Edwards - this twelve-year-old kid is Garret's neighbor, he's a military mecha freak and hacker who can name every MS ever produced- even the 'secret' ones that the Crossbone Vanguard produced.  
  
Mina Edwards - Collin's twin sister and also a high-level hacker. She's got this puppy love crush on Lester that kinda borders on being weird. Lester thinks its kinda cute.  
  
Kino Hanagayama - a paranoid reporter for the New Maine Tribune. One of the few survivors of the first Crossbone attack that the Londo Bell found.  
  
Sister Marianna - the first survivor Garret and Mirelle found from their neighborhood. She became the Londo Bell's 'temporary Chaplain'.(EFSF)  
  
Lt. Cmdr. Moira Kajima - You Kajima's granddaughter who followed in the family tradition of being in the EFSF. She's currently the youngest officer in the EFSF.  
  
Lt. (sg) Vassila Breshnev - Moira's best friend and Ex-O. A towering woman of 6'9" she has yet to find a standard normal suit to fit her frame. Strangely enough she is also a very good MS pilot. She currently has a mild romantic relationship with Lt. Kamakura.  
  
Lt. (jg) Hyuga Kamakura - the happy-go-lucky 'lady killer' of the 23rd New Maine Colony Defense Squadron. He used to be quite a womanizer until he met Vassila.   
  
Ensign Louis Bordeux - a newbie with an attitude (though not the type of attitude that helps in crisis situations). He just transferred from Frontier IV (lucky him!) unfortunately he didn't transfer far enough.  
  
M. CPO Valentine Ruby - a desk jockey who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. As the battle started Kajima kicks her into a cockpit of a Heavygun, wishes her luck and that's how she became part of the squadron.  
  
Sgt. Jacob "Broken Tooth J" J. Jacob Jr. - one of the few people that Captain Sanders served with who are still alive. He's very well connected (if you know what I mean!).(Crossbone Vanguard)  
  
Captain Aramis Zelsudy - commander of the Zamouth Garr Class 'Glass Palace' and the Flowing Mirage Squadron. A ruthless man who also worked for Korozo Ronah under the Bugs Project, little is known about him except that he was from a noble family.  
  
Captain Leila Sahalin - the mysterious commander of the Zamouth Garr Class 'Ad Valorem' and the Valeria Squadron. She seems to be related to the legendary ace Zeon pilot Aina Sahalin (whom she looks very much alike). Unlike most commanders of the Crossbone Vanguard, Leila didn't come from the nobility and her convictions to it seem pretty moderate. Next to Berah Ronah Leila's the youngest officer in the Crossbone Vanguard.  
  
Cmdr. Carl Smith - Leila's second-in-command. Carl pretty much acts like Leila's older brother (or kid brother at times).   
  
Lt. (sg) Ygeny Karmov - one of Leila's subordinates and Mina's chat mate.  
  
Lt. (jg) Seung-Meilin - one of Leila's subordinates and Aramis' lover.  
  
Lt. (jg) Falma Berva - one of Aramis' subordinates and a possible newtype. She'll become Garret's arch-rival.   
  
Ensign Jin Kawasaki - formerly of the EFSF he joined the Crossbone when he found that it wasn't as 'challenging' as he thought.(Special Characters, Guest Stars & Cameo Appearances)  
  
ALICE II - the AI of the µ (Mu) Gundam. Revised from the data gathered from the original ALICE AI of the Sentinel Gundam series, ALICE II (or Alice Revi as Garret calls her) has a faster reaction time and a more vibrant personality.  
  
Korozo Ronah - will make an appearance addressing the crew of the Ad Valorem  
  
Elpeo Ple - will make an appearance in Mirelle's dreams.  
  
Judau Ashita - will make an appearance in Garret's dreams.  
  
Sayla Mas - will have a few moments of glory as the founder of Edward Mas Memorial High School.  
  
Edward Mas - (a.k.a. Casval Zun Daikum, Quatro Vageena, Char Aznable) will make a cameo appearance depending upon the situation.  
  
Mobile Units of Londo Bell: Circa- UC 123 1st Crossbone War  
  
Gustav Karl Custom - an EFSF MS made during the Mafty Uprising. Londo Bell 'purchased' twelve of these surplus MS after they saw it's potential as a bankable MS replacement for the more popular (but not commercially available) Jegans, which were widely used by the EFSF. Upgraded with the most recent technology GK Customs now have improved reactor and control systems though they are only marginally effective against the Crossbone Vanguard's MS as inner-colony defense units.  
  
Armaments: missile launcher x1, beam saber x2, beam rifle x1, 50mm vulcan pod x1, 300mm bazooka x1 (optional), flexible shield x1, dummy launcher x1, flare blinder x1  
  
ReGZ Custom P (Ple Four Special) - Though conceived only on paper during the 2nd Neo Zeon War, Alonav and Sanders decided to resurrect the ReGZ Custom and armed it according to Mirelle's wishes. They even put in something that gave it an edge to match Crossbone's finest MS - a Bio-Sensor - just like the one on the original Gundam Zeta.  
  
Armaments: beam assault rifle x1, large mega beam cannon x1(or beam smart gun x1), beam gun x2, hyper beam saber/beam cannon x2, 60mm vulcan gun x2, 3-tube missile launcher x2, 20-round micro missile launcher x2, small buckler shield w/ dummy launcher, 2-tube grenade launcher & 10-round grenade pack x1, flare blinder x1  
  
Mu-Gundam (Ashita Custom) - probably the last Gundam armed with remotely operated weapons (funnels, incoms). Its outer appearance is a combination of the F90 Gundam VSBR Type and the legendary Amuro Rei's Hi Nu-Gundam design. It retains the technologies of both mobile suits while adding a few surprises of its own- namely: a semi-beam shield that deploys 'beam plates' at incoming enemy fire; funnels, funnel-incoms and reflector incoms; a double-barrel beam rifle; and the new ALICE II AI support system.  
  
Armaments: double-barrel beam rifle(w/ sniper option) x1, hyper beam saber x2, 60mm vulcan gun x2, 3-round hip grenade rack x2, fin funnel x4, funnel-incom x4, reflector incom x4, hyper mega launcher x1 (optional), 350mm hyper bazooka x1 (optional), dummy launcher x1, semi-beam shield (w/ 4-tube wire-guided missile launcher, 90mm machinegun & flare blinder) x1  
  
Hobby Kämpfer - basically an improved Kämpfer design made with current technology that allows it to do short-range sustained flight without compromising its maneuverability. This Kämpfer also had a major weapons upgrade as well as an improved reactor system allowing it have to a longer deployment range than the original.  
  
Armaments: heat saber x1, 40mm vulcan gun x2, 105mm cracker assault shotgun x1, sturm faust x4, 350mm bazooka x2, chain mine x2, 250 lb. demolition charge x10, flare blinder x1, beam smart gun x1 (optional)  
  
Geara Doga S (Sniper) - after the apparent fall of the Neo-Zeon. Sweet Water signed a disarmament pact that effectively turned over the Neo-Zeon's remaining MS forces. Most of the MS acquired were either scrapped or turned over to Federation engineers for study. There was a rumor that some RF Geara Dogas were lost in bureaucratic red tape and apparently sold in the black market. Alonav somehow acquired two units and proceeded to have them upgraded.  
  
Armaments: beam hawk/saber x1, beam machinegun w/ fixed beam bayonet & grenade launcher x1, skirt hide bomb layer x2, reactive armor set x1 long-range multi-environment hyper-velocity sniper rifle x1, dummy launcher x1, shield w/ 4x sturm faust x1, flare blinder x1  
  
Val Varo Custom - one of the two Mobile Armors of the Londo Bell, Alonav had this over-hauled, re-fitted and upgraded so that it could be used not only in space but in normal gravity conditions as well. This was to be a very wise investment that would be proven when Crossbone Vanguard Forces attack New Maine.  
  
Armaments: large mega particle cannon, mounted in main body; 2 x 2-tube missile pod, mounted on main body; 2 x anti-aircraft beam gun, mounted on main body; 4 x 110 mm vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in main body; 3 x plasma leader, stored on main body, delivers plasma electrical charge to target upon deployment; 2x twin 105mm recoiless gun turret, mounted in main body undercarriage  
  
G-Grandeur - the other Mobile Armor of the Londo Bell. It was designed to be used as a sub-flight/MS delivery system and as a supplemental mobile attack platform for the Mu-Gundam. On its own it is a very lethal mobile armor with an impressive array of beam weapons. But when mated with the Mu-Gundam the G-Grandeur's attack power is doubled and with the Mu-Gundam's Psychoframe System it displays outstanding maneuverability and speed.  
  
Armament: mega beam gun/mega beam saber x 2, 16-tube missile launcher x 2, 2-tube grenade launcher x 1, variable speed mega beam launcher x2, fin funnel x 12, super-compact I-field barrier generator x 1  
  
Optional armaments: carries all armaments of the Mu-Gundam; Nergal Nuclear Missile x 2  
  
G-Cannon - during the later battles in New Maine the EFSF transferred some of its MS and pilots to Londo Bell's command ship the Ra Calium 'Class Eternal Vigilance'.   
  
Fixed armaments: 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x 4-barrel 130 mm machinecannon, fire-linked, mounted on backpack over shoulders; 2 x 2-barrel beam gun, mounted in forearms; 2 x beam saber, recharge rack/storage location unknown, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, powered by rechargeable energy cap  
  
RF Z'gok -An amphibious mobile suit used by the Oldsmobile Army in the early UC 0120s, the OMSM-07RF RF Z'Gok ("RF" being short for "ReFined") was based on the highly successful MSM-07 Z'Gok used by the old Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. Like its predecessor, the RF Z'Gok was armed with missile launchers and beam guns, but its claws were now upgraded to a superheated type, making its blows in melee combat much more powerful. Its overall armor and strength were improved for greater durability during ground-based combat, and the RF Z'Gok was also equipped to remain underwater for very long periods of time, much like a standard naval submarine. This is one of Captain Sanders personal MS.  
  
Fixed armaments: 2 x beam gun, mounted in forearms within heat claws; 2 x heat claw, mounted on forearms; 6 x anti-ship/anti-air missile, mounted in headMobile Units of EFSF 23rd New Maine Colony Defense Squadron: Circa- UC 123 1st   
  
Crossbone War  
  
Jegan Normal Type - originally introduced in UC 0090 shortly before the Second Neo Zeon War, the RGM-89 Jegan became the Earth Federation Forces' new primary frontline mass production mobile suit. However, the Earth Federation was slowly slipping into stagnation, and it wouldn't be until almost three decades later that newer, smaller, and more efficient and high-performance mobile suits would be developed. Up until that time, the old Jegans were constantly overhauled and upgraded to keep them in service. One of these revised Jegan forms which saw action during the Crossbone Vanguard invasion in UC 0123 was the RGM-89J Jegan, often called the "Normal Type". Despite its increased power output, speed, and maneuverability, however, the Jegan Normal Type was still very much outmatched by the smaller and faster new mobile suits fielded by the Crossbone Vanguard.  
  
Fixed armaments: vulcan gun, mounted in head; 3-slot hand grenade rack, mounted on left hip armor; 2 x beam saber, stored in recharge racks on right hip armor, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional fixed armaments: shield, mounted on either forearm, mounts 2 x 4-tube rocket launcher  
  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, powered by replaceable e-pac  
  
Heavygun - the Heavygun is a mass-produced general-purpose unit intended to replace the aging RGM-89 Jegan. Despite its small size and the fact that its reactor output wasn't much greater than the old Jegan's, the Heavygun was faster and more maneuverable, and it was still just as capable of using beam weapons as its larger predecessors. Though considered as an excellent mobile suit, the Heavygun suffered from two factors that limited its effectivity during battle- lack of numbers and lack of good pilots. Fixed armaments: 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x 4-slot hand grenade rack, mounted on hip armor plates  
  
Optional fixed armaments: shield, mounted on either forearm; 2 x beam saber, weapon rack/storage location unknown, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, powered by rechargeable energy cap, can be stored on weapon mount  
  
Hardygun -another product of Anaheim Electronics' "Silhouette Formula Project" launched in UC 0123, the RGM-111 Hardygun visually resembled the F70 Cannon Gundam developed by the Earth Federation Forces' Strategic Naval Research Institute. In terms of design and performance, however, the Hardygun was more of a cross between the RGM-109 Heavygun and the F71 G-Cannon.   
  
Fixed armaments: 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x mega machinecannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso; 2 x 3-slot rocket-propelled grenade rack, mounted on hips; 1 x beam saber, stored in recharge rack in backpack, hand-carried in use; 2 x 2-barrel beam gun, mounted in forearms; 1 x beam cannon, mounted on backpack over right shoulder  
  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, powered by rechargeable energy cap  
  
G-Cannon - mass-production model of the SNRI's F-70 Cannon Gundam. While intended to be used as a fire support unit, the machinecannons could be removed, leaving the G-Cannon still well-armed enough with vulcan guns, beam guns, and beam sabers, and thus able to maneuver and operate as a good general purpose/close combat unit. Though it would seem that the G-Cannon was an excellent MS it faired poorly against the Crossbone Vanguard's more advanced MS.   
  
Fixed and Optional armaments: same as the Londo Bell model  
  
Jegan A Type - Introduced in the early UC 0090s, the RGM-89 Jegan soon became the Earth Federation Forces' main frontline mass production mobile suit. But as the Earth Federation slipped into stagnation, the advent of new mobile suit technology wouldn't be actively pursued for almost three decades. Over the years, the old Jegans were constantly overhauled and upgraded to keep them in service. One of the many revised Jegan forms still being used during the Crossbone Vanguard invasion in UC 0123 was the RGM-89R Jegan, known as the "A-Type" Jegan. The A-Type was considered the fastest and most maneuverable of the Jegan series, and it was often piloted by squadron leaders. However, the Jegan A-Type was still outmatched by the smaller and faster new mobile suits fielded by the Crossbone Vanguard.  
  
Fixed armaments: 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2-tube grenade launcher, mounted in left forearm; 2 x beam saber, stored in recharge racks on hip armor plates, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional fixed armaments: shield, mounted on either forearm, mounts 2 x 4-tube rocket launcher  
  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, powered by replaceable e-pac  
  
Jegan A Type Light Armor - Borne out of the tragedy of the Battle of New Maine the Jegan A Type Light Armor (or JALAS) was an in-the-field-modification of the regular A Type. As the Battle of New Maine progressed the EFSF and Londo Bell found itself on a shortage of working Mobile Suits. Several heavily damaged Jegan A Type MS were fielded into combat with only minor repairs and a significant lack of armor on them. In charge of this team of Mobile Suits was Ensign Louis Bordeux who would not only return from this battle but win an astonishing three MS kills with his new MS. Surprised by his success the engineers and mechanics of both forces decided to upgrade the 'chop shop' MS with lighter weapons; thinner, anti-beam coated armor and magnetic coating on all joints to make the new MS as maneuverable as the latest Crossbone Vanguard MS.  
  
Fixed armaments: 1 x 2-slot grenade rack on left hip armor plate; 1 x beam saber, stored in recharge rack on hip, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional fixed armaments: small knuckle-shield, mounted on either forearm  
  
Optional hand armaments: beam pistol, powered by replaceable e-pac (combines with any standard beam saber to form beam machine pistol)  
  
Jegan B Type - One of the many revised Jegan forms still being used during the Crossbone Vanguard invasion in UC 0123 was the RGM-89M Jegan, known as the "B-Type" Jegan. Despite its improved performance and additional firepower (in the form of a pair of 5-tube rocket packs on the hips), the Jegan B-Type was still outmatched by the smaller and faster new mobile suits fielded by the Crossbone Vanguard.  
  
Fixed armaments: vulcan gun, mounted in head; 2 x 5-tube rocket pack, mounted on hips; 2 x beam saber, stored in recharge racks in left forearm, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional fixed armaments: shield, mounted on right forearm, mounts 2 x 4-tube rocket launcher  
  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, powered by replaceable e-pacMobile Units of Crossbone Vanguard Valeria Squadron and Flowing Mirage Squadrons: Circa- UC 123 1st Crossbone War  
  
Den'an Zon - the first mobile suit to be mass-produced by the Crossbone Vanguard, the XM-01 Den'an Zon was designed to specialize in close combat inside space colonies. Despite its compact size, the Den'an Zon was faster and more maneuverable than most of the mobile suits used by the Earth Federation Forces in the early UC 0120s.   
  
Fixed armaments: 2-barrel beam gun, mounted on left forearm; beam shield, mounted on left forearm; beam saber, recharge rack/storage location unknown, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional hand armaments: shot lancer  
  
Den'an Gei - based on their standard XM-01 Den'an Zon model, the Crossbone Vanguard's XM-02 Den'an Gei was designed primarily to be used for guerilla warfare. The Den'an Gei did not carry the Vanguard's trademark shot lancer weapon, instead being armed with vulcan guns, an arm beam gun, a grenade rack, a beam saber, and a beam rifle for more well-rounded firepower. This array of heavier firepower made the Den'an Gei more well-suited to hit-and-run strikes used in guerilla-type missions.  
  
Fixed armaments: 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; beam gun, mounted on left forearm; beam shield, mounted on left forearm; 3-slot rocket-propelled grenade rack, mounted on left shoulder; beam saber, recharge rack/storage location unknown, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, powered by rechargeable energy cap  
  
Dahgi Iris - a reconnaissance mobile suit designed for use by officers, the Crossbone Vanguard's XM-06 Dahgi Iris was typically used in conjunction with a team of XM-03 Ebirhu-S recon units in a supervisory and escort role. Unlike most other Crossbone Vanguard mobile suits, the Dahgi Iris was not equipped with a beam shield, as its operation would have interfered with the reception of data by the highly sensitive sensor systems planted all over the mobile suit's body. In its place, the Dahgi Iris carried a standard solid shield, and it was also armed with a scattering beam gun in its torso for additional heavy firepower to complement its beam rifle and beam saber.  
  
Fixed armaments: 3-barrel scattering beam gun, mounted on torso; beam saber, recharge rack/storage location unknown, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, powered by rechargeable energy cap; shield, can be optionally mounted on either forearm  
  
Berga Giros Kai - a customized version of the XM-05 Berga Giros for the Valeria Squadron it was very identical to its predecessor. Improvements were made to its sensor systems, additional "shelf nozzles" were added to its backpack for more speed and maneuverability, two additional machineguns were mounted on its shot lancer and it can now carry a standard beam rifle. As an added bonus or redundancy a standard forearm-mounted shot lancer can be mounted on either forearm.  
  
Optional hand armaments: shot lancer with mounted 4-barrel heavy machinegun or beam rifle, powered by rechargeable energy cap stored on backpack mount  
  
Fixed armaments: beam shield, mounted on left forearm; 2 x beam saber, recharge rack/storage location unknown, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional fixed armaments: droppable shot lancer with mounted 2-barrel heavy machinegun, mounted on forearm  
  
Vigna Ghina - a prototype for a new line of mobile suits to succeed the Berga series, the first XM-07 Vigna Ghina unit was assigned to Crossbone Vanguard figurehead Berah Ronah. Although only lightly armed with a pair of beam sabers, a beam shield, and a beam rifle, the Vigna Ghina was designed more with speed and maneuverability in mind. A set of eight "fin nozzles" were mounted on its backpack, allowing the Vigna Ghina to more easily facilitate maneuvering in a 360-degree environment. A deep blue-colored unit was delivered to the Valeria Squadron for use by Captain Sahalin.  
  
Fixed armaments: beam shield, mounted on left forearm; 2 x beam saber, recharge rack/storage location unknown, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, powered by rechargeable energy cap; beam launcher, powered by replaceable e-pacMiscellaneous, Civilian and Civil Defense Mobile Units of Frontier 5 'New Maine': Circa- UC 123 1st Crossbone War  
  
Zaku Tank Civie - because of its simple design and low-maintenance cost this unit has been used as a multi-role MS. Most civilian models had removed armaments from them. Garret even customized his to go on a top speed of 170 miles per hour.  
  
Fixed armaments: 1x rocket grappling winch, mounted in tank portion

Optional hand armaments: 1x Clobber Paint Gun  
  
Rescue Bygro - a mobile armor from the One Year War converted for space rescue missions. It is extremely fast and agile thanks to an upgraded AMBAC system and sports an extra 2 pairs of manipulator arms for delicate work.  
  
Fixed armaments: 2x laser welder, mounted in claws; 2x rocket propelled cable controlled claw-arms; 2x rocket grappling winch, mounted under main body; 4x manipulator arms w/ beam cutters; 8x demolition packs  
  
RB-79 Ball WCR - a converted Ball now used for civil defense as an outer colony long-range bombardment unit, these automated units are controlled by cables from Salamis Kai vessels.  
  
Fixed armaments: 1x beam cannon  
  
Drakken Kai - a marked improvement over previous Junior MS the new Drakken series handles well as a multi-purpose all-environment unit capable of going into small confined spaces where full-sized MS can't be used. The New Maine Police force deployed their Drakken Kai's in a vain effort to fight the Crossbone Vanguard.  
  
Fixed armaments: 1x rocket grappling winch, mounted on torso   
  
Optional hand armaments: 2x 8-tube smoke discharger, mounted in backpack over shoulders; 1x double-barrel 20mm machinegun, stored in backpack rack, hand-carried in use  
  
GM II - an antiquated MS from the Gryps War, it is now used as a trainer for MS pilots in both the Londo Bell and the EFSF.  
  
Fixed armaments: 2 x 60 mm vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; beam saber, power rated at 2.6 MW, stored in recharge rack in backpack, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional fixed armaments: shield, mounted on either forearm  
  
Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, power rated at 1.9 MW, powered by rechargeable energy cap; 100mm paint bullet-firing machinegun, clip-fed, 2 spare clips stored on shield  
  
GM Aqua Mk. III - technically a GM III remodeled for underwater use.  
  
Armament: SUBROC pod x 8, large torpedo x 2, missile launcher x 1, beam pick x 4, underwater use laser pistol x 1  
  
Acguy - though this is an antiquated design it is the most popular marine MS in New Maine.  
  
Fixed armaments: 4 x 105 mm vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 6-tube rocket launcher, mounted on forearm; mega particle cannon, mounted in forearm; 1x machinegun, replaces mega particle cannon, mounted in forearm  
  
Z'gok E - Another marine MS form the One-Year War this MS has been remodeled to current standards and is now in EFSF Civil Defense service.  
  
Fixed armaments: 2 x beam cannon, mounted in hands; 6 x torpedo launcher, mounted in head

Support Ships/ Support Units:  
  
Ra Calium Class (Refit) 'Eternal Vigilance' - Armament: 2-barrel main gun x 4, 2-barrel secondary gun x 22, missile launcher x6, 20-tube micro missile launcher x4  
  
Mobile suits:10  
  
Launch catapults: 2  
  
Ra Caliun Class (Refit) 'Salvation', 'Deliverance', and 'Savior' - Armament: none  
  
Mobile suits: none  
  
Launch catapults: none  
  
Magellan Kai (Refit) 'Defense' & 'Prosecutor' - Armament: 2-barrel main gun x 7, 2-barrel laser turret x 16  
  
Mobile suits: 5  
  
Launch Catapults: 1  
  
Salamis Kai (Refit) 'Frozen Ghost' - Armament: 2-barrel main gun x 3, main gun x 7, laser turret x 4, 15-tube missile launcher x 2, 90 mm anti-aircraft turret x 3, missile launcher x 8  
  
Mobile suits: 3  
  
Launch Catapults: 1  
  
Flying Armor Mk.II - Armament: beam gun x 1, 4-tube missile launcher x 2  
  
Ark Class (Converted) Hospital Ship 'Florence Nightingale' - Armament: None  
  
Mobile suits: None  
  
Mobile Armor: 1  
  
Launch Catapults: 1  
  
Emergency Rescue Vehicle: 2  
  
Zamouth Garr Class 'Ad Valorem' & 'Glass Palace' - Armament: 2-barrel main gun x 5, 2-barrel main gun x 2, 2-barrel secondary gun x 6  
  
Mobile suits: 10  
  
Mobile armor: 1  
  
Launch catapults: 4


	2. The Blossoms of Spring

Gundam F91 Side Story: Londo Bell's Final Toll  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Gundam F91. Sunrise and some other folks whose names I've yet to translate does. This story however is another matter.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the guys who sent me e-mail you don't know how much it means to me to receive them. Now for a few fast facts about the story:  
  
1. In my story the Londo Bell was disbanded a few years after the Mafty Uprising.  
  
2. Frontier 5 the New Maine Colony is patterned after the coastal cities of Maine and about 56% of the colony surface is water (kinda like the Riviera Resort Ship in Macross7).  
  
3. Since the EFSF hadn't considered making MS for underwater use in a long time the Federation Forces on New Maine had to revise several amphibious MS to fit their needs.  
  
4. 'An old Volkswagen is easier to service than a brand new Porsche.' Its cheaper to use One Year War MS in training runs - parts are much easier to produce and they require much less maintenance and fuel to run.  
  
This story is basically my take on a few missing facts on the F91 storyline. Like who the assassin was that tried to kill Korozo, or who and how information on bugs leaked out.   
  
Special thanks MAHQ for weapons info.   
  
Legend:  
  
[] - denotes character's thoughts  
  
Epilogue:  
  
July 37, 116 U.C. Londelion  
  
Londo Bell Headquarters  
  
General Collin Michaels walked briskly towards his office. Something in his system was warning him of an impending catastrophe.  
  
Actually he had been feeling it for quite some time now. It started when Lieutenant General Gillian Celtic, his former commander, had 'retired' and he took over a few months ago. Now the rumors had begun.   
  
He tried not to think about it since it was a good day- his daughter just got out of the hospital after giving birth to his grandchild.  
  
"Major General Albert Vince Reed is waiting in your office General Michaels," his aide Lieutenant Geribaldi Vanola reminded him.  
  
Major General Albert Vince Reed was a good friend of his; they had been together since boot camp and the hell that was the One Year War. He was also the head of the EFSF's Special Executive Committee- the one that handles the Federation's Internal Affairs Bureau.  
  
That meant two things: either he was here to congratulate him on his first grandchild or he was here to give him the news that Gillian and his former commander the Late Bright Noah had warned him about...  
  
"Vanola, call in the commanders tell them that I may need them on stand-by," General Michaels said, dismissing him.  
  
As Lieutenant Vanola saluted and went away he uttered a silent prayer hoping that whatever decisions they make today would be for the good of mankind. Reaching for the doorknob of his office, he went in to face his friend.  
  
As General Michaels looked at the grim face of his best friend and comrade in arms he knew that his worst fears had come true. He sighed and gave a nod to General Reed. Then he called his aide: "Lieutenant Vanola- get everyone to the war room. Tell them 'winter has set- let the bears sleep until the day of the first spring bloom.'"  
  
The young officer nodded, he knew what the message meant. It was the code that signaled the inevitable. He sighed [So this is how it ends,] he thought to himself. [Well if this is how things will be, then let's I pray that we may never have to wake the bears from sleep.]  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Blossoms of Spring  
  
U.C. 123 Frontier 5 Colony 'New Maine'  
  
12th Space Dock   
  
1100H FST (Frontier Standard Time)  
  
"Looks like another passing meteor shower," a Radar tech said to his superior. "Its hard to tell with the minovsky particles from the training exercise."  
  
His superior a smug Lieutenant fresh from the academy turned and smiled at him. "Why don't you take a break Ed. Its not like there's going to be a phantom army out there that's going to stage an invasion."  
  
"Why'd they have to train like that anyway?" Ed complained. "The EFSF doesn't have anymore enemies to speak of anyway."  
  
"Don't let Colonel Plincket here you say that or he'll give you his 'Second Neo Zeon War' speech."  
  
"Honestly! That old goat sees Zekes everywhere."  
  
They both laughed.   
  
It was a personal joke around the EFSF personnel since the base commander Colonel Heinrich Plincket used to be with the now defunct Londo Bell during the Second Neo Zeon War. Every morning he would rouse the base with his speech on how he fought the big bad Zekes along with Amuro Rei and someone or other. His men didn't really care about it - most of them even regard him as a senile old fool.  
  
Just then they receive a priority message.  
  
"E...MY UNK...N MS... NEED HELP QUI...!!!"  
  
They looked at each other confused.  
  
"What was that all about?" the lieutenant asked.  
  
"Hey LT! What the hell is that?!"  
  
The lieutenant looked out of the Dock's port view screen as a number of unusual looking drab-colored MS passed by. Another stopped and leveled a large rifle at them and before they could react it fired a shot that destroyed the whole dock's control tower.  
  
A few minutes after assorted parts from destroyed Federation MS flowed past the still smoking remains of what once was the 12th Space Dock control room.   
  
Elsewhere similar scenes were taking place: a Salamis Kai was destroyed as it was about to dock; Federation Jegan MS's scrambling out of a Magellan Kai cruiser only to be picked off by the incredibly fast enemy MS's; a G-Cannon was able to blow of an arm from one of the attackers but was then impaled by another MS using a strange lance-like weapon.  
  
The invasion of Frontier 5 has begun.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Edward Mas Memorial High School, New Brunswick, Frontier 5, Civilian Section 2  
  
1145H FST  
  
Edward Mas Memorial High was located quite close to the New Maine Cliffs providing an excellent view over one of the colony's artificial sea. The school itself painted a striking image- patterned after the style of the 19th Century schools of Europe, it was the very model of an Ivy League school...  
  
"GARRET ASHITA!!!"  
  
...Well it was for a few moments...  
  
A boy with ash blonde hair wearing a deep blue jacket and tie was making a mad dash for the school gates with a wicked smirk plastered on his face.   
  
Following closely behind him was a girl with violet hair wearing a white blouse and a deep blue plaid skirt. Her blouse had a huge red stain on the chest and her purple eyes were flashing daggers as she chased after the boy.  
  
"GARRET ASHITA- YOU COME BACK HERE!" The girl cried out.  
  
"And why would I want to do that Miss Mirelle?" Garret cried out with a grin. "You started this! What goes around comes around!"  
  
True enough, this all started last week when Mirelle Sanders laid a multiple spring trap involving paint, used underwear and superglue inside the boys' locker room. The result was Garret getting spray-painted on the pants, two-dozen torn gym shorts and a cancelled basketball practice game due to lack of underwear.  
  
Though it was never proven who actually did the deed Garret had a pretty good idea who the guilty party was. So he set about planning a trap of his own for the smug young girl.  
  
Garret smiled to himself, [Oh the look on her face as I pulled that paintgun on her...! I'll treasure for the rest of my life!] He was so happy with himself that he didn't notice where he was headed and he hit the statue of Edward Mas full force.  
  
Garret's first thoughts were 'who put that there'. His next thoughts were: "Oh crap!"  
  
Mirelle was standing over him with an evil grin. Her smile disappeared, however, when she saw blood dripping from a cut on his forehead.  
  
"You're bleeding!"  
  
Quickly, she bent down and took off her handkerchief then began to tend to his wounds.   
  
"What happened to getting even?" Garret asked warily, though a smile did manage to appear on his lips.  
  
"And why should I even bother with an idiot who rams himself into a stone statue." Mirelle said, still miffed.  
  
"Well at least when I try to get somebody's attention I do it personally," Garret snarled as he sat up clutching his head.   
  
"Harrumph! That is SO-O like you...Garret!" She replied as she finished by tying a knot on his forehead. "You could at least say 'thank you' y'know!"  
  
"Well isn't this sweet," a voice behind them said. "Only three months and you two are already arguing like a married couple."  
  
They turned and saw Lester Averies grinning madly at them. "You know... you two are so cute together!"  
  
Lester Averies was Garret's best friend and since ever since he learned about Garret and Mirelle's 'predicament' he never missed a chance to tease them about it.  
  
Before Garret could protest however Mirelle got up and walked towards Lester. She looked at him in the eye and said in an icy tone: "You should take care of your friend."  
  
She took one last disappointed look at Garret and walked off towards the direction of the school canteen.  
  
Garret sat up with his shoulders slumping and sighed. "Damn that girl. Why does she always do this to me, Les?"  
  
"Well..." Lester began as he sat down. "...Things would be better if you just told her how you feel."  
  
"Fat lot of difference that'll make," Garret said with a grunt. "Besides I don't think she cares anyway..."  
  
"You shouldn't put yourself down so easily G-man...." He started "....But I guess I'm not really the type of guy whom you should be taking advice from- given my track record and all. Well see ya pal!"  
  
Garret frowned at his friend's sudden remarks when he suddenly heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"GAAA-REEET AAASHII-TAAA!"  
  
Garret slowly turned his face and saw a very angry class rep looming over him. (If this had been a less serious anime a huge sweatdrop would've appeared over his head by now.)  
  
"Hello Milfeille..." he said grimly.  
  
Milfeille Somerset was Mirelle's best friend and the class rep of his section- a post that she had held since first grade.  
  
"Alright, Ashita- what did you do to Mirry this time?!" The angry class rep barked out.  
  
Garret threw her an incredulous look. "Whaddaya mean 'what I did to her?' Mirelle started this!"  
  
"Nevertheless- YOU still upset my best friend- moron!"  
  
[Man I'll never hear the end of this...] He thought as Mirelle began to sound off his many offenses.   
  
Normally, Milfeille was a kind, sweet person- it was just that when she's at school she turns into a very serious, humorless and almost dictatorial bitch- especially around Garret.  
  
Just then Garret's PDA sounded off.  
  
He slowly slipped off leaving a still ranting Milfeille and quickly went to the nearest phone booth and plugged the PDA's modem in. Mirelle walked up hurriedly beside him and plugged in her own PDA on the phone next to him.  
  
They looked at their messages and confirmed it with each other. They both received one e-mail message.   
  
It read:  
  
"The blossoms of spring have come."  
  
"Is this... for real...?" Garret asked to no one in particular.  
  
As if to answer his question he heard a loud rumbling from the distance. The rumblings drew closer and closer until he could clearly define them as explosions. Then suddenly a Heavygun dropped in front of them.  
  
It crouched low with its shield held in front, protecting its chest area and cockpit. It then raised its beam rifle and fired a quick burst. Garret followed the shot and saw it hit a new type of MS. But instead of going down or at least slowing down the MS continued forward- the next few shots only bouncing off its shield.  
  
"A beam shield!?" Garret cried out. Just then he felt somebody pull him away from where he was standing as the enemy MS fired its lance like weapon.  
  
Normally the Heavygun's shield could block incoming enemy fire but this shot just went through the Heavygun's shield and into the cockpit, instantly killing whom ever it was piloting the poor MS. Then it exited through the MS's backpack and hit down to where Garret would have been.   
  
He looked at whoever it was that saved him and saw Mirelle gripping his arm like a vice. Everywhere students were running and screaming as the campus suddenly became a battleground. .  
  
The PA blared as the voice of Sayla Mas, the founder of the school addressed the panicking students: "Attention all students! Please proceed to the nearest shelter. There's plenty of room so please do not panic...!"  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Mirelle screamed over the noise.  
  
Garret nodded and they went towards the parking lot. Unfortunately most of the other students had similar ideas. A mad rush for the doors ensued and suddenly a dense crowd of frightened people blocked the exits.   
  
Garret pulled Mirelle back to avoid being tangled and crushed by the crowd. And from the corner of his eye he saw Lester and Milfeille frantically waving at them. They went over and saw that Lester had found the emergency side exit. Milfeille was now opening them with her ID card (the school's emergency exit doors' codes were loaded into to school authorities and class representatives' ID cards).  
  
After getting out safely, Milfeille hit the emergency button that opened all of the school courtyard's emergency doors to let the other students out.  
  
Outside they saw that the EFSF was fighting an uncoordinated battle and it was plain to see that they were loosing.   
  
A couple of new MS- Hardyguns Garret assumed- with Federation markings arrived and began firing at the enemy MS who were circling around a group of Jegans who have now taken ground positions on the parking lot. The Jegans stood in a circle with their shields raised and their beam rifles firing wildly.  
  
Two enemy MS went down and another was damaged. But the damaged MS chose instead to charge at the encircled Jegans and plunged into them using its beam shield to take them out. And with their first targets destroyed the enemy MS now focused their attention to the newly arriving group of Federation MS.  
  
Though the arrival of the new MS took the enemy by surprise they were able to quickly recover and started an effective counter attack using their superior speed and maneuverability.  
  
The fighting lasted only a few minutes and in a few moments the enemy had the EFSF on the run.  
  
With the MS now moving away from the school Garret and his party went to his pickup was which was miraculously spared from the destruction around them. After a few false starts they were off and running towards the city.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Castle Rock Training Base, Hangar 23, Frontier 5, EFSF Section 3  
  
(Same time)  
  
Unlike most of the Frontier Colonies New Maine was designed primarily as a big aquarium with peninsular land-masses and dots of islands (patterned after the famous coastal areas of Maine) that were actually underwater living quarters for its near two hundred thousand man fishing force.  
  
This particular feature also made New Maine a famous training base for the EFSF's Naval Forces. Rather than sending space-born recruits to Earth for underwater training they were sent here where they were trained in both normal gravity, zero gravity, and marine survival. (In fact New Maine was the only place outside of Earth where the International Maritime Organization allows training under Regulation IV/1 of the UC0086 SCTW Convention*.) There were three EFSF Bases here in New Maine two of which were dedicated to this type of training and Castle Rock Training Base was the largest among them.  
  
As Lieutenant Commander Moira Kajima walked inside the hangar of her squadron, she was greeted by the incessant argument between her subordinates' Hyuga and Louis.  
  
[What is it this time?!] She thought as she groaned.  
  
"It's good that you finally got here," someone said behind her. "The natives are getting restless..."  
  
The slightly irked officer turned back and looked up, and up, and up...  
  
At six foot nine Lieutenant (sg)* Vassila Breshnev was the tallest female officer in New Maine. Everybody knew and liked her vibrant personality and she was a very capable officer. But even an Ex-O had limits. "Newbie Frenchie and the 'Scourge of All Women' are at it again..."  
  
The raven-haired commander of the 23rd Colony Defense Squadron gave an irritated frown and sighed. "What's the problem this time?"  
  
"Frenchie's complaining about getting the GMII's. Hyuga-kun is being his normal annoying self," Vassila explained in a serious tone. Though she did smile inwardly at the way the two men acted. [Lou and Hyuga-kun can be so much like children!]  
  
"Commander!" Louis Bordeux cried in his gritty French accent. "I wish to say that this is unacceptable..."  
  
"AW FER CRYIN' OUT LOUD! IT'S A TRAINING RUN NEWBIE!!!" Hyuga cried, exasperated.  
  
"Shut up Kamakura." Kajima said in a cold tone. "And you Ensign- I would have to agree with Lt. Kamakura on this one--. Thanks to that stunt you pulled last week the Engineers are overhauling most of the squadron's Jegans. [It's a good thing Sgt. Jacob got a hold of these GMII's- though I wonder where the hell he managed to find these...]  
  
"You're lucky the Base Commander still trusts you enough to still let you pilot a mobile suit after what you did to his office..." Hyuga muttered under his breath.  
  
"You're just jealous 'cause Frenchie thought of it first before you did..." Vassila said with a grin.  
  
"Well... Maybe...."  
  
"Ehem!" Lieutenant Kajima cleared her throat. "Now that we've cleared a few things- let's get back to squad assignments: Lieutenant Breshnev gets the 3rd Squad G-Cannons; Lieutenant Kamakura gets the 1st Squad Jegans; I get the 4th Squad Heavyguns- but I'll be piloting my normal Jegan; and last Lieutenant Bordeux gets the 2nd Squad GMII's.  
  
"Now before you start complaining about your squad's MS 'Frenchie'- I have been assured by the Sergeant that these GMII's have been upgraded to carry extra vernier pods so that they would be able to keep up with the rest of us. Are there any questions?"  
  
The three officers nodded their consent and Lieutenant Kajima dismissed them as she began to think about today's training exercise.   
  
Today they were supposed to go against the 20th Attack Squadron who were using new MS released by Anaheim Electronics. They were supposed to be faster and more heavily armed and since they were the latest model MS they still weren't placed in the EFSF Identification Logs. 'That would be a bit of a problem,' she thought.  
  
Luckily, Sergeant Jacobs was able to acquire pictures of these new MS-- at the cost of her next paycheck.  
  
"I swear- that old geezer's out to make me broke!" She said, shaking her head.  
  
She approached the loading platform of her Jegan and quickly hopped into the cockpit of her MS as a neatly uniformed female MCPO approached her. She seemed to project an air of pristine order that went above her youth.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Kajima," the MCPO said with a sharp salute.  
  
[Hmmm.... A career pencil pusher,] she thought to herself as she returned the salute. "At ease soldier. How can I help you?"  
  
"I need to clarify a few items from you Ma'am," she said smartly. "Just a slight clerical error for the books Ma'am."  
  
"Can't this wait? I'm in the middle of a training exercise."  
  
"Well it concerns the ammunition that you'll be using for the operation... It seems that somebody made a mistake and sent you live ammunition...."  
  
"Aww $#*&@#^&*%^+&~! Great-- now we have to cancel the exercise!" the senior officer cried out.  
  
She opened the communications line for her team but found that it was being blocked by minovsky interference.  
  
"Stand back kid! I'm going out to warn my squadron."  
  
With that she closed the hatch of her MS and the Jegan hummed to life.  
  
The armored giant shook to life and took a step towards the hangar doors when an explosion rocked grounds and one of her squadron's Jegans fell near it.  
  
At first she thought that one of her men had accidentally fired but then she saw a huge spike protruding from the Jegan's shoulder armor.   
  
The next moment the general quarters alarm sounded off and all hell broke loose.  
  
"Hey you!!!" Kajima cried at the MCPO through her MS's PA system. "Get into one of those Heavyguns and prepare to move out with me!"  
  
The girl only stood frightened and confused.  
  
"Dammit! You're an EFSF Officer don't make me come down and kick you into that mobile suit-- MOVE!!!"  
  
Though still a bit frightened, the girl climbed into the standby MS and quickly joined the Lieutenant Commander.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" Kajima asked.  
  
"Master Chief Petty Officer Valentine Ruby, Ma'am," she replied.  
  
"Well then Ruby- welcome to the 23rd.... I only have one rule here and its very simple-- DON'T GET KILLED!"  
  
With that Kajima gunned her Jegan's boosters and rocketed out the hangar doors followed by Valentine who was struggling in her Heavygun.   
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
* International standard of Training, Certification and Watchkeeping for Sea/Spacefarers (As amended on UC0086). Entirely fictional but IMO Regulation IV/1 of the 1978 SCTW Convention, as amended in 1998 does exist. It is known as the SCTW Code. (Who says you can't learn anything from a fanfic?)  
  
(My first) Omake:  
  
"Stand back kid! I'm going out to warn my squadron."  
  
With that she closed the hatch of her MS and the Jegan hummed to life.  
  
The armored giant shook to life and took a step towards the hangar doors when an explosion rocked grounds and one of her squadron's Jegans fell near it.  
  
"Damn!" Lieutenant Commander Kajima cursed. She knew she had to act fast or the base would fall into chaos.  
  
She quickly took the controls and pushed the control levers to Position R. The Jegan rocked violently as its verniers came on-line.  
  
Then with a sudden burst of speed it backed up and hit the filming crew's remotely operated cameras. Chaos in sues as two-dozen techs, gaffers and stagehands and the director run forward to examine the damage.   
  
Moira opens the cockpit and steps out with a nasty bump on the head. She holds a piece of paper that she waves around in the air and cries: "ALRIGHT! WHO'S THE IDIOT WHO SWITCHED MY FLIGHT INSTRUCTION NOTES!!!"  
  
On Sweetwater...  
  
An old man is sitting on the park. His piercing blue eyes were hidden behind dark colored shades. He wore a look that had been hardened by years of combat yet still retained a soft quality to them.  
  
Suddenly his cell phone rings and he answers it calmly.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It is done Sir!" the other line responds.  
  
The man smiled at this. "Good! The colonies owe you a debt of gratitude..."  
  
"My only wish is to serve," came the response. "Sieg Zeon!"  
  
The old man hangs up the phone with a satisfied smile.  
  
"That'll teach that upstart Xenostriker," the old man muttered under his breath. "Use my name and destroy my statue will you... Well then, you bastard! You will learn never to take the Red Comet for granted!"   
  
[Insert Evil Laugh Here.]  
  
And with that the man named Char Aznable disappears into the shadows again. 


	3. The First Hour

Gundam F91 Side Story: Londo Bell's Final Toll  
  
Disclaimer: Alam ko nabasa n'yo na to pero du'n sa mga hindi pa nakabasa...  
  
I don't own Gundam F91. Sunrise and some other folks whose names I've yet to translate does. This story however is another matter.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is basically my take on a few missing facts on the F91 storyline. Like who the assassin was that tried to kill Korozo, or who and how information on bugs leaked out.  
  
Oh, yeah. I'm writing a side story on Ple Two-- a one-shot that I'll try to finish before the third chapter of this story so please watch out for it...  
  
Legend:  
  
[]- Character's thoughts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The First Hour  
  
U.C. 123 Frontier 5 Colony 'New Maine'  
  
New Munjoy Hill, Neo-Portland, Civilian Section 3  
  
1337H FST  
  
  
  
Unlike the other land areas of New Maine, Neo-Portland was a high-rise community. With huge skyscrapers (the minimum being forty stories) it was dubbed the most modern colonial city in the solar system. It also served as the seat of power for the colony's governing body.   
  
Even so the enemy still hadn't deployed their forces to attack this section of New Maine. One of the reasons was it was considered too risky to maneuver any MS in it's narrow streets. This also had an adverse effect on the people who were now trying to get out of it.  
  
Though Garret and company lived near the outskirts where the buildings were a lot smaller and the streets much wider- the amount of people who were trying to get out was much more than the local police could handle. Even with the police's Drakken Kai junior MS deployed the traffic was moving at a snail's pace.   
  
The trip back to downtown took more time than it usually did since they had a lot of backtracking to make in order to by-pass the fleeing citizens. When they finally arrived the three students then quickly went to their homes to gather what they could and their neighbors were doing more or less the same.  
  
"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Garret cried at the two people who broke into his home.   
  
One of them threw a knife at him but he dodged it and drew out his tazer pistol. He fired at the other guy as he tried to lunge at him and sent 30,000 volts coursing through his body and the man went down screaming.  
  
"Hey Garret!" Lester said as he came in, "I heard a scream- are you okay?"   
  
The other guy took that moment of distraction and escaped by jumping out of the nearest window. Unfortunately he forgot he was on the top floor of a three-story apartment.  
  
They looked out to see if he was okay and they saw him as he clambered out of a trash bin. He limped away making obscene remarks about the unfairness of life and finally disappeared in an alley.  
  
They turned back at the other robber and smiled as he got up. Garret still held the tazer and waved it at him.  
  
"Your friend is gone so I suggest you do the same!" he said mockingly.  
  
The robber quickly fled the room past a bewildered Mirelle and Milfeille.   
  
"And use the stairs this time!" Lester shouted after him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mirelle asked as she came in. They had changed into more casual clothing and Mirelle had a backpack with her survival gear slung over her shoulders.   
  
"Nothing, lets go get out of here quick- sounds like the battle is getting closer."   
  
"You go on ahead," Lester said, "I'm gonna make sure there's no one left here."  
  
Garret nodded and he and Mirelle took the stairs down to the basement garage. Once there, he told Mirelle to call in using the secure line that their 'employer' had provided for them.   
  
"Tell them we should be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh yeah, Uncle already left. He said the team should be ready anytime."  
  
"Well we can't all fit in the car now. I guess we have to take Zaku Tank!"   
  
"Won't they target us if we go out in that?" Milfeille asked.  
  
"Not if we use a white flag!" Lester said. "I'll go get a blanket from upstairs."  
  
As he went up he found on of Garret's neighbors in his room hunched over his computer.  
  
"Collin?" Lester said surprising the twelve-year-old boy. "What are you still doing here?! And where's your sister?"  
  
The kid just looked at him annoyed as he continued typing. "Garret's going to need this information later. As for my sister she's packing all of our other files."  
  
Lester nodded it was a well-known fact that the Edwards Twins were both high level hackers. Collin in particular must've hacked into every major mobile suit manufacturer in the solar system without being caught.  
  
He was also Garret's major source of info on the EFSF's intelligence. This had probably something to do this invasion, he thought, deciding to change the subject for later.   
  
"And your parents?"  
  
"They were vacationing on Earth along with Garret's family," Collin explained.  
  
Finally he finished and he stood up and gathered the laptop computer that he had attached to Garret's PC. He then turned and shouted towards the other room: "Mina let's go I'm finished here!"  
  
Collin's twin sister emerged from the room carrying the family survival gear and a laptop as well. She stopped and smiled at Lester who gave her a hand with her stuff.  
  
"Quit ogling at that idiot, Mina we've got to evacuate quickly!" Collin shouted.  
  
"I'm not ogling moron!" Mina back. "I'm just being polite!"  
  
Fortunately Collin didn't hear or just simply ignored her.   
  
"So you've got a ride?" he asked.  
  
"Garret's using his ZT Civie," Lester said as they began to go down to the basement.  
  
As the kids were talking the battle drew closer and closer. Two enemy MS were chasing a Jegan flying over the rooftops along the street where they were at and as he tried to fight back they shot at him with their beam guns- crippling him and sending him crashing into the apartment. He almost hit Lester but stopped just in time.  
  
  
  
Dazed, the pilot inside saw Lester cowering in one corner with the look of a deer caught in the headlights of an incoming car.  
  
"You alright kid?" the pilot asked using his PA system.  
  
Lester simply nodded.  
  
The pilot opened the cockpit and removed his helmet revealing a beautiful raven-haired woman. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Moira Kajima of the EFSF 23rd New Maine Colony Defense Squadron."   
  
"Lester Averies of the Edward Mas High Class 3 Burning," Lester replied smartly.  
  
"Hey, Les, are you okay?" Garret asked from inside the Zaku Tank.  
  
"Yeah! But you better make room for one more!"  
  
Just then the two MS landed in front of the apartment with the intention of finishing off Kajima. The Federation Officer considered her options for a moment. Resistance would be useless now since the mobile suit's legs had been shot off and even if she landed facing them she couldn't move for fear of causing the apartment to collapse.   
  
'Not much off a choice,' she thought as she turned the Jegan's head towards her pursuers as far as it would go then turned on the PA speakers to full blast.  
  
"DON'T SHOOT! I SURRENDER!!!" Kajima shouted. "There are still some civilians in this building so don't fire! I'm coming out!"  
  
She then turned to the others and winked. "Don't do anything stupid."  
  
Kajima un-strapped herself and began climbing out of the cockpit when Garret gunned the Zaku Tank's engines to life. The Zaku Tank then took a 'clobber gun'- an MS sized version of the popular paintball gun- from the rack and popped in two ammo canisters in the barrel.  
  
Outside the enemy MS had just opened their cockpits to allow them better coverage of the apartment. Suddenly the sidewall of the apartment burst open sending out a cloud of dust and debris. The bewildered pilots just stared as antiquated ms rolled out and aimed a strange weapon at them.   
  
Garret aimed directly into the enemy MS's cockpit and fired a shot. The first pilot's cockpit was instantly filled with viscous pink liquid that ruined the cockpit controls and effectively stuck down the pilot as well. He turned to aim at the other pilot but this one responded slightly faster and closed the cockpit of her MS. She aimed at the Zaku Tank but Garret's next shot ruined her aim as she fired and its shot only hit Garret's clobber gun.   
  
Garret then sped up the tank- closing the gap between them before the MS could draw its beam saber or use its other weapons effectively. Seeing this the enemy decided to bash the Zaku Tank's head in. Garret ignored this however and grabbed the enemy MS by its skirt armor then he shot forward and rammed the MS into the next set of buildings until the enemy no longer struggled. By then both his Zaku Tank and the enemy MS were badly battered. The enemy MS had now lost its legs while Garret's tank got its head bashed in and one of its arms was now located two blocks away form where they stood. Plus the left cat had been de-tracked and moving it was out of the question now.  
  
Garret kicked open his hatch and clambered out of his barely working MS. The others who had followed on his pickup now went over to him with Kajima in the lead.  
  
"BAKERO!!!" The Lt. Commander shouted while giving him a left hook. "WHAT ON EARTH POSSESED YOU TO PLAY HERO LIKE THAT?!! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!!!"  
  
"Sorry," Garret said rubbing his chin. "It was a spur-of-the-moment thing."  
  
"Things like that get pilots killed kid," Kajima said with an angry sigh, her expression softening slightly. "Just don't do things like that without thinking it through...."  
  
[Well it seemed like a good idea at the time,] Garret thought smiling sheepishly. [That was one helluva left hook.]  
  
"Can you check the status of the enemy pilot?" Kajima said, turning her attention to the fallen MS.   
  
Collin stepped forward and looked at the metal giant. "This is a Den'an Zon. It's the main combat MS of the Crossbone Vanguard."  
  
The Federation Officer stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"H-How did you know that?" She asked.  
  
Colin just smirked as he went and opened a panel in the fallen enemy MS. "Even though EFSF Intelligence is not that reliable- people can still find things if they know where to look..."  
  
After checking the monitor for a few moments he smiled and turned back to the others. "Don't worry - she's not dead - but her MS is a total wreck. Her communications is still okay though, so we better get out of here before she wakes up and call her friends."  
  
"Well we can't use the Zaku Tank now- so we'd better find some other means of transportation," Garret said.  
  
"Does anybody wanna drive in a flatbed?" Lester asked, pointing towards a parked red flatbed truck.  
  
A few minutes later they were cruising uptown with an expensive, white silk blouse hanging from a makeshift flagpole.  
  
"Why did it have to be MY blouse," Milfeille whined.  
  
"Sorry- but there's nothing left!" Lester replied. "Besides there's a good chance you won't be needing it for quite some time. And I did get you a replacement."  
  
The replacement Lester was referring to was a red spaghetti-strap hanging blouse that was one size too small with a VERY revealing cleavage.  
  
[Just where did Lester get this anyway?!?] she thought as she wrapped the jacket that Garret had given her tighter around herself. 'I might as well be wearing a bikini...'  
  
Kajima was driving while Garret navigated them through the now empty streets.  
  
"The EFSF is losing, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"They attacked too fast," Commander Moira said with a sigh. "The outer patrols didn't expect an attack and they got chopped up pretty bad. And I expect that this attack was only the first and second wave of the enemy attack.  
  
"Still, they were pretty thorough. Every major military target has been severely damaged. Communications are down in most areas and main command has been all but obliterated. On the lighter side it seems the inner defense is holding them back somewhat. It's a good thing majority of our forces in here are aquatic MS- the enemy seems to have none of those- plus due to the nature of this colony they can't blow the walls in on us. However they've got the advantage over us in land, air and space.  
  
"They already established a foot hold in one of the docking areas and almost all escape routes by space are now blockaded. Pretty soon...we may have to surrender..."  
  
"That means we can't get off New Maine..." Milfeille said from behind them with a mortified sigh.  
  
They rode in silence for a few moments until they neared St. Paul University- a catholic run school- that was now occupied by the EFSF. A roadblock had been set up along the street and it was guarded by two Hardyguns.  
  
"Federation road block dead ahead!" Garret announced. "Looks like this is your stop..."  
  
"Thanks guys!" she said as she gave a light kiss on Garret's cheek and receiving an angry glare from both Mirelle and Milfeille. "Now find a shelter and stay safe!"  
  
As she hopped off the semi-truck, Moira was greeted by a burly major and his men.  
  
They talked for a while then the pretty Commander gave a shocked look and gazed back at the truck.  
  
Garret saw this and he turned to the others: "Something's wrong- I'm going down to check things out. Mirelle you're in charge."  
  
Mirelle shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Besides we still need to get to the 'Mansion'."  
  
"Well we can't get there if the Feds have set up road blocks. Plus there may be some things here we can use."  
  
"I agree with Ashita," Collin said taking out his laptop PC. "We may get some more info here as well."  
  
Milfeille's eyebrows raised a notch at what the young boy said. "You're not planning on going with him, are you?"   
  
"What's it to you? You're not my Mom- and I don't need advice from a stuck up old lady!!!"  
  
[OLD LADY!?!] Milfeille thought as her face turned livid with anger. "Who are you calling old lady?!!"  
  
"Anyway, we still need to do something," Lester interjected.  
  
"Alright," Mirelle said, "we'll go along with Garret's plan those who wanna stay here may do so. But Garret, Collin and I are gonna gather info and anything else we can use. Milfy- you're in charge for now. Les- keep the engine running we may need to get out of here in a hurry..."  
  
Milfeille's eyes narrowed as she looked at her friend wirily. "You're not going to make any trouble are you?"  
  
"No, but Garret might!" Mirelle said with a smile.  
  
Garret rolled his eyes in disbelief. [I just knew she was gonna say something like that...] But just then inspiration struck.  
  
He cracked a wicked grin and said in a mock sensual tone: "Actually she just wants to have me alone so she can fulfill all of the deep fantasies she has about me."  
  
For a moment Mirelle blushed, then she smiled widely and kicked him in his left shin.  
  
"Let's go lover boy," she said as she pulled him by the ear and they went of with Garret still limping in pain.  
  
Zamouth Garr Class Battle Ship "Glass Palace"   
  
(1000 kilometers Outside Frontier 5)  
  
1430H FST  
  
Captain Aramis Zelsudy watched quietly as the reports came in from all the technicians on the bridge.  
  
"Report from second wave confirms moderate opposition from Federation Forces inside Frontier 5."  
  
"Report from third reconnaissance patrol confirms a sizeable number of Federation MS gathering around Neo-Portland."  
  
"Report from first wave confirms elimination of 70% of the EFSF forces outside of Frontier 5- well within the required safety limits for the Crossbone Vanguard Main Fleet."  
  
"Any word from the Poltergeists?" he asked a bit anxiously.  
  
"We've just received a report sir," a tech said as a flash appeared in front of the bridge. "ENEMY LONG RANGE BOMBARDMENT!"  
  
"Confirmed twelve RB-79WCR's at two o'clock starboard!" the radar tech shouted. "Range 7 kilometers. The parent ships are still unconfirmed."  
  
[Those Ball WCR's must've come from the lunar side during the first wave,] Zelsudy thought. [Since we concentrated on getting a foothold on the colony's sun side some Feddies had probably took time and set up a long range bombardment battery out there beyond the sensor range of the first wave- then they waited until our ships arrived.]  
  
"A sound tactic," he commented. "Unfortunately they fired too soon."  
  
He stood up and called his Ex-O.  
  
"Prep my squadron. I'm going out to take care of those annoying pests myself."  
  
As he was about to leave the tech that reported to him about the Poltergeists handed him a report. He took a quick glance at it and smiled. "This day just keeps getting better and better."  
  
Alonav Mansion (Inside Frontier 5)  
  
1437H FST  
  
Alonav Mansion was situated on top of a mid-sized artificial island on Lake No.3- 'Azul' as the locals refer to it- it was built to the tastes of its eccentric owner.  
  
The mansion was a duplicate of the Nahel Argama resting on a plateu shaped like a landing field. There were several guard towers around the island and a working control tower that also doubled as Mikhail Alonav's personal office.  
  
Several One-Year War and Gripps War mobile suits were also parked near a hangar that housed the last working Gau MS Carrier in existence. And west of the main building was another marvel of weirdness- General Revil's Bigtray- which Alonav had bought and transported here and later converted to become the mansion's guesthouse. And if one had a diving suit he could take a peek at several Federation and Zeon subs, aquatic MS and mobile armors at the submarine pen at the bottom of the lake.  
  
Actually mansion was not really the appropriate word to describe this place- military base was more the right term for it. And for the past few days the activity within these walls have been nothing short of that.  
  
Inside his office, Lieutenant Colonel (ret.) Mikhail Alonav was busy cleaning his Colt M1911 Cal.45 sidearm- a habit he picked up during his years in the now defunct Londo Bell. It was also something that helped him concentrate on things like tactical analysis and planning and right now he had a lot of planning to do.  
  
He peeked inside the barrel of the pistol to check for residue build-up and thought of how the EFSF was handling the current situation.  
  
"What are those fools thinking?!" he said as he took a brush and began cleaning the inside of the barrel. Fighting head on with a technically superior enemy is foolish and wasteful. And ever since the budget cut-backs that the 'Idiot' imposed on the EFSF took effect in Frontier side the Federation's fighting force had been significantly reduced.  
  
Reports have come in from various sources that stated that Feddie morale has dropped to an all-time low since the first wave of the attack. All over the colony there was disorder and chaos comparative to the first weeks of the One Year War.  
  
[Whoever planned this attack is one master tactician,] Alonav thought as he finished cleaning and begun assembly of the pistol. [If it hadn't been for the report from Pandora two weeks ago we'd never have been able to prepare in time for a proper response.]  
  
He sighed as he slipped the magazine in and cocked his gun. "If only the use of hitokiri was still deemed as acceptable...."  
  
Just then the vid phone came to life and the face of Captain (ret.) Jules Sanders came into view.  
  
"All preparations are complete, Kacho," he reported. "Teams 1 and 3 are now on stand-by, Team 2 is still incomplete though."  
  
Alonav looked out into the landing field and beyond towards Neo-Portland "So those two aren't in yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Kacho..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Alonav stood up and holstered his gun then took one final look around his office. [Pity. I rather like this place.] "Well get everyone else ready- I've a feeling that the enemy is not gonna stay quiet any longer..."   
  
"Hai, Kacho!" Sanders saluted.   
  
"And please stop calling me Kacho!" Alonav said exasperated.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Another short episode done. Oh well I just gotta make the next one longer then right? I promise more action next time.  
  
(Sorry, no omakes for now, the humorous part of my brain is on the fritz right now. So you'd have to settle for a few fast facts.)   
  
Fast Facts:  
  
Fast Fact No.1- In the year 1521 the Philippines was discovered by Magellan.  
  
Fast Fact No.2- Gundam was originally abbreviated from General-purpose Utility Non-Discontinuity Augmentation Maneuvering.  
  
Fast Fact No.3- If you watched the ending of the PS One game of Char's Counterattack closely you'll see that there is a possibility that Char and/or Amuro may have survived.  
  
Fast Fact No.4- The secret ingredient in Chinese Noodles is........................................... a secret!  
  
Fast Fact No.5- There are more than one hundred types of MS in Bandai's design archives (Gotta Catch 'Em All!)  
  
Fast Fact No.6- Some people actually read this stuff.  
  
Fast Fact No.7- New Types should never get drunk and allowed to Pilot any MS.  
  
Fast Fact No.8- Nothing follows after this sentence. 


End file.
